Sands of Time
by Kana Matti
Summary: Bit falls in love for the first time. With who, read to find out! My first Zoid fic, tell ya me what you think! Oh and I don't own Zoids!
1. Part 1

Part One- Sands of Time  
  
By Kana Matti  
  
She looked across the desert. The endless sands and sun did not trigger anything in her mind no matter how hard she tried. Fragments of her past would float briefly in her mind. A tall man hugging a little girl, the same girl crying all alone in a cave somewhere. A name, Max. She brushed one of the many bangs she had out of her face once again. That name, Max, is what she called herself. Max had, as if by miracle, traveled for three days and three nights without rest or food. The girl with the bright bronze pigtails collapased. "Bit ate my cookies again," Leena yelled in rage," where is he?" Jamie looked up from his computer," He's out scavnaging again." "Ooo, when he gets back I'm gunna hurt him bad," Leena stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Bit laughed as he finished the plate of cookies beside him. The wind rustled through his dark blonde hair as he continued to drive the jeep. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red. The jeep screeched to a stop. As his feet hit the ground, Bit knew that this was no Zoid part left behind. It was a person, a very pretty girl with bright red hair wearing torn clothes and cuts and brusies. Also a long gash down her left arm that would forever leave a scar. Max heard soft voices say," Who is she?" " I don't know, I found her in the desert like this." With that she fainted completely. Four days later she woke to a start and saw the unfimilar room. It was in fact, Bit's room. He had offered to sleep in the hanger until she woke up. Ripping the I V out of her arm, Max stood despite the pain. She looked down at her torn clothes and opened the closet hoping the person wouldn't mind. Brad saw the girl sneak out of Bit's room wearing Bit's clothes. In fact, he was very amused at it. He nudged the blonde next to him and nodded towards the girl. "Hey, you're awake, great," Bit shouted smiling. The girl whirled around looking scared and surprised. Max took a defensive fighting position as the blonde one started walking towards her, smiling. Then she stopped, this guy had on the same outfit she had on. "The name's Bit Cloud," he grinned," and you are?" "I...I don't know," she stared at the ground," all I can remember is some one calling me Max, so call me Max." She flipped some of her long red hair over her shoulder as she returned the smile. Author's note- Well, there. Interesting no? I'm not too sure on this one, but hey I hope it'll turn out good! ^^;;;;; Who knows, please tell me what'ca think of it. Thank you, buh bye ~Kana~ 


	2. Part 2

Part Two- Blitz Team's New Member  
  
By Kana Matti  
  
Max sat down on the cushoined seat as questions were fired at her. Her reply was always the same," I don't know, I can't remember." "Now, now, now, leave her alone," Doc seperated the group really just Leena, Jamie, and Bit," my name is Doc Torros. I understand your Max. Its very nice to meet you and you are welcome here as long as you like." Max didn't quite fit Bit's clothes, so she ended up wearing a pair of Leena's pants and a shirt of Jamie's until she could go shopping. Over the next few days, Max adapted to her new life quite well. She was a better cook than Jamie and a pretty good mechanic too. One night Bit was working late on the Liger when she brought him a warmed up plate of food. He had missed dinner once again. " Here Bit, eat this," she smiled," the others ate a long time ago and I was worried you'd be hungry." Bit was glad it was dark, because he was blushing a deep red. She had worried about him. She ate on top of some crates as he ate, staring up at the stars through the glass ceiling. Bit watched her ocean blue eyes pick out fimilar constelations, and he smiled to himself. Then he finally noticed her staring back at him. " What is it Bit," she asked. Bit blushed again. "Nothin, this is really good Max," she smiled at the compilment. It had made her happy, which made him happy. The next day Doc came home with a new Zoid. It was called the Death Angel, a cross between a Descat and a blade liger. It was also a Ulitmate X. "Where'd you get it dad," Leena asked. " I won't it at a poker game," Doc replied grinning. "Cool Doc, but whose gunna pilot it," Bit asked. The Death Angel stepped forward, opening its cockpit. " I have the gun sniper," Leena stated. " I got the Liger, Brad's got the Shadow Fox, and Jamie's got the Terrace," Bit added. "Let me try," Max stepped forward, everyone looked at her. Max climbed into the cockpit and seemed to know what to do. The test run went very smoothly. Max and the Death Angel were a perfect team, almost as good as Bit and the Liger. Over dinner it became offical, Max was the newest member of the Blitz Team. Max was out staring out at the stars again that night. She was by herself outside in the cold staring up at the endless night sky. The girl with the ocean blue eyes had one thought in her mind, who am I really?  
  
Author's note-  
  
A bit shorter I think, wrote this one while watching the Lord of the Rings, I bought it ^.^ am I ever happy. Anywho, some Bit/Max and don't worry, Max'll figure out who she is pretty darn soon, and if she don't some one will for her. ^.~ 


	3. Part 3

Part Three- Team Z  
  
By Kana Matti  
  
The girl's short bronze hair swayed as the breeze hit her. "She ain't coming back," her friend Thomas Carlson stated. "You bet Serene's Death Angel on a poker game Thomas, and lost. You know what she's gunna do to you when she gets back," the girl whirled around to face the young man. "Max's been gone for six months Serena, there's nothin you could do about that," the guy stumbled backwards as the bronze haired girl faced him. "Now Thomas be careful," another girl helped him regain his balance. "Thanks Bonnie," he then turned to Serena," look Serena, I of all of us miss Max the most. You should know that. But how do we find her? Wave a magic wand? I hope you have one then, cuz I don't." " If Max is alive, she'll be in battles, we'll spilt up. There is nine of us, so three in a group. Me, Bonnie, and Michelle. The Clearwater sisters and Ashley, then you, Jan, and Anna. Lets go." The girl named Serene Maxine Morgonsin was missing from Team Z, an infamous zoid group in class "S". Her twin sister, Serena Mary Morgonsin is determined to find her.  
  
Author's note-  
  
Sorry to cut this short but hey I explained the Z team's purpose and who Max really is so be happy! 


	4. Description

Description  
  
The orginal members of the Zoid t.v. show are the same as in the show... on to my characters though.  
  
Serene Maxine Morgonsin aka Max  
  
5'2", 16 years old. Waist length bright bronze hair, ocean blue eyes, soft ivory skin. Throughout most of the story she wears a pair of Leena's pants and one of Jamie's shirts.  
  
Serena Mary Morgonsin  
  
5'4", short bright bronze hair, dark purple eyes, soft ivory skin. Wears a purple tank top with gold lining, black pants, a lopsided belt, and mid-calf combat boots. 16 years old.  
  
Bonnie Joy Dawnson  
  
5'3", shoulder length orange hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin. Wears a blue dress with blue boots and a blue head band. 16 years old.  
  
Ahaisa Clearwater  
  
4' 6 ½", mid-back black/purple hair with big, gray eyes. Pale skin. Black tee-shirt, black jeans, black tennis shoes. 14 years of age.  
  
Michelle Stephine Pipper  
  
6' tall, dark blue hair, bright green eyes. Tanned. Dark green sleeveless tunic, blue leggins. Brown ankle boots.  
  
Janielle Andrea Tigerlilly aka Jan  
  
5'3" ankle length dark blonde hair in a ponytail. Dark blue eyes. White tee-shirt, green vest, dark blue pants, black boots. 16.  
  
Thomas John Carlson  
  
Short, spiked light blonde hair much like Bit's. 5'9". Light blue eyes. White long sleeved tee-shirt, blue reg. Tee-shirt over it. Tucked into dark blue jeans w/ a brown belt. White tennis shoes. 17.  
  
Ashley Lee Mell  
  
5'5". Waist length green hair, dark green eyes. Black sleeveless shirt, dark green pants, black boots. 16.  
  
Anna Kathy Jordson  
  
5'4 ¼". Shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes. White tee-shirt, blue skirt, and white & blue tennis shoes. 15.  
  
Jill Clearwater  
  
5'7". Black blue waist length hair, dark red eyes. Black tunic, black pants, black boots. Silver lining on all of it. 19. 


	5. Part 4

Part Four- A New Day  
  
By Kana Matti  
  
Running, always running. Never a break, just running. Never a break, just run to stay alive. Max ran as if there was no tomorrow. The sand behind her formed a wave and came after her. The sand became water, roaring and rushing. The wave began to close the gap in between Max and itself. Max was crying, and then a hand appeared in her view and she grabbed it. The person hoisted her out of the way as the wave crashed down on the sand below, trying to claim her. The person was smiling, it was Bit. Max woke up in a cold sweat. She left the bed, the room, the building. She stood outside and watched the sun rise. As the sun came up Max fell asleep on the porch. "Max, time to wake up," Bit knocked on the door," Max, I'm coming in." He opened the door, but Max wasn't there. "Doc! Doc, Max is gone," Bit rushed into Doc's room waking him up. " Wha...," Doc covered his face with a pillow," she'll be fine let me sleep." Bit went to Leena's room. " GO AWAY BIT CLOUD," she yelled. "I'm trying to sleep Bit, ya mind," Jamie. "Check the hanger Bit," Brad stated. " Oh, yeah huh, I forgot about that," Bit opened the front door and found what he was looking for. Max was asleep on the porch. Bit picked her up and carried her to her room. The blonde tucked her back into bed smiling softly. He brushed some hair away from her face as she slept quitely. Bit leaned over,' Max I 'thinking the words he could never speak,' I love you Max.' He was nose to nose with Max, his own hair falling on her face. That's when Max's eyes popped open, she screamed and slapped Bit across the face. "AHH! What'd ya do that for," by this time everyone had rushed to Max's door. "Oh sorry Bit! I thought you were Thomas," Max was at Bit's side looking at the pink hand imprint on his face. " You thought I was who," Bit asked in surprise. "Thomas," Max sat back on her feet," all I can remember about him is him being a jerk. Oh, but you're not Bit, you're really sweet. Its just that Thomas had blonde hair from what I can remember." He smiled," No problem Max." Max smiled. Then she said the most unromantic thing. "Now get out of my room and don't come back in without permission!" She shut the door behind him. "Jeesh Bit, ya don't have to wake us up next time you want to kiss Max," Leena grumpily made her way to her room. Doc went to his room, as did Jamie. Brad chuckled as he left. Bit knocked on Max's door again. "Come on Max. I got a surprise for you," he insisted. " Let me get dressed," Max put on her new out fit she had picked up at the mall. She bit her lip as she looked in the mirror. 


End file.
